A Story made by a Crazy friend
by dhisbapnai
Summary: Here's a story you'll never had expected... this is what people come up with when they take one look of one picture and make a story out of it...


OK... qho eevr reads this... I'm just telling you... it's not my work... it was the work of my good friend's... and I thought it was really funny... for she wrote this while staring at one of Minekura-sensei's works... she was staring at a picture of "Stigma"... and she sot of put it into her on crazy yet humorous thoughts... so yea... I'm just praising her... so enjoy.... remember I... nor my friend... own any of the characters... or else they would be acting like they do... they'd be acting quite strangely... haha...  
  
Soon after all the evil gods and demons were defeated and slain, the gang got REALLY bored...They got really lonely yet still depended on each other...as expected, Goku's incessant nagging and Sanzo's constant whacking of Goku created a bond between the two, a bond which seemed could not be broken. The bond got stronger, kinda making gojyo jealous, he wanted a woman, but they were too scared of him, so he settled for Hakkai. All 4 of them were happy for each other, united as two couples.   
Although sanzo and goku continued to have their frequent fights, they still decided to get married. From that marriage [somehow, dun ask me how] a child was born, the overjoyed couple named their son Sanku. meanwhile, hakkai and gojyo went off to see the world, BUT the Son Goku and Son Sanzo (sanzo is the ....'bride' in this relationship cuz darline kept seeing Scotty in him, which was disturbing -- that was a note that my friend had written... so it's more like an inside joke) kept tagging along.   
"eh, we're use to it"~ Goku   
Gojyo enjoyed Italy with all of its fine fashion, so for love of his boyfriend he made the famous antonio mercicceli cut his hair off and dye it black just like hakkai's. They were all inseparable. But goku couldn't help himself enough to all the new foods he was fortunate to taste from his new travels that he would never have gotten out in the barren desert. Sumo Burger. BK whopper. All u can eat las vegas. It strained his relationship with his family, always fighting over the expenses and stupidness with Sanzo, causing limited time spent with their son.   
Hakkai, being the sensitive caregiver he is, was the eventual nanny of young Sanku. Gojyo didnt want to be involved so Hakkai always had the burden of being mediator between Goku and Sanzo. It stressed him out so much that he quickly developed gray hair and was too jaded to shower. He soon joined his boyfriend in the bars every day and night, changing him completely, yet still having to care for the now elementary age Sanku. So he just gave up and left the problem to the judge at civil court. She judge found Mr. and Mr. Son to be unfit parents and they were forced to grant custody to the only person that could give motherly care to their offspring--Sanku's godmother-Cho Hakkai. Goku and Sanzo got divorced and by this time couldnt even stand to look at each other, so they went their separate ways, yet they did bump into each other from time to time, reconciling, then fighting all over again about any petty subject.   
Sadly, their on-off relationship got so sour that Sanzo broke his fan on Goku's head so he just shot the poor shortie. Sanzo had a nervous breakdown because his lover had died, eventually turning his gun on himself, first aiming for his head, but decided his face was too pretty to mess up, so he pointed it down to his chest, but he liked showing that area off too, so he settled on shooting his ...crotch.....knowing he would die immediately after feeling the bullet there. He slowly fell right next to his soul mate, forever together, as they lived life, and as they decomposed.   
  
**********NOW LOOK AT THE PICTURE******************* (she's refering to the picture she was looking at)  
  
Days later Hakkai, Gojyo, and their adopted son were walking down market street when they passed by a tv store. breaking news was being broadcast from a very very vast desert in Togenkyo. They reported two bodies, one small, one tall, right next to each other, both shot, but on different ends of their bodies. Immediately Hakkai knew who the victims were, displaying his now familiar disappointed face. right at that moment a plane flew over, unfortunately a pretty dove escaped from the pet shop and flew through the plane's turbine, emphasizing the tragedy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~   
  
I swear.... i don't know what she was on... but I thought the story was quite amusing... I'm laughing my ass off trying to correct it... haha... well yea... review and make my friend happy... 


End file.
